


The Unexpected Lunch Date

by Rivermoon1970



Series: Romancing Aaron Hotchner [8]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Lunch date, M/M, Slice of Life, office comeraderie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivermoon1970/pseuds/Rivermoon1970
Summary: Aaron gets word that Tony is working too hard and decides to take him out on a lunch date.





	The Unexpected Lunch Date

Aaron stood outside Tony's office for a moment to watch his lover work. Tony had three screens going, files piled on his desk, and a stack set off to the side. He also had some requisitions and a budget report set off to the side. Aaron recognized the indexing on the folders. Tony was an excellent multi-tasker, and watching him work had Aaron admiring the man even more. There was a moment when Tony sat back, took the earbuds he was wearing out of his ears, and sighed. Aaron decided on that moment to knock on the door frame. Tony looked up as Aaron leaned in the doorway with a smile on his face.

"This is a surprise." Tony looked genuinely happy, which made Aaron's heart flutter. No one, not even Haley, had done that to him like Tony had.

"I came by to rescue you from what looks to be a bit of chaos." Aaron straightened, and Tony sighed as he stood. 

"I'm fine. Just a lot of things going on. Some high profile cold cases that Basich wants me on, and he passed me the budget reports, which I am so going to get him back for."

Aaron laughed, which startled Tony.

"Did I actually make Hardass Hotch laugh while in the office?" Tony didn't even attempt to stop the smug smile on his face. 

"I guess you've completely ruined my reputation." Aaron closed the office door, then pulled Tony in for a kiss. "I'm even kissing you while at work."

"Scandalous." Tony mocked as he laid a hand on Aaron's heart. "But, seriously, I have a fuckton of work to get done."

"And it will get done, but you need to get out for a little while. I am taking you to lunch." Aaron backed up until he was at the door again and opened it. Tony's eyes narrowed as he watched Aaron patiently wait for him.

"Did someone put you up to this?" Tony narrowed his eyes as he leaned out of his door. "Baisch," he yelled down the corridor, "Did you call Aaron to get me out?"

"DiNozzo, get your ass out of the office for a couple of hours. I don't want to see your face until you've been fed and watered." Basich yelled back. Aaron shook his head, knowing this was par for the course on the analyst's floor. They were professional to a point. Computer geeks and analysts were a breed all of their own and Aaron had never been able to crack their code, so to speak. 

"I'm not a plant you jackass," Tony yelled back.

"No, but you are a delicate flower." Basich came out of his office with a huge smile on his face. "You're workin' too hard. I don't want you to burn out. Now get out of here and spend time with Agent No-Smile over there. Then come back refreshed."

Aaron never took offense at Basich's barbs. They were usually in good fun, and Aaron often gave as good as he got. He knew he had a reputation around Quantico for having no sense of humor, but in his unit, their cases lent themselves to little levity at all. 

"You're a real charmer, you know that Basich?" Tony called out as he walked back to his desk, grabbed his wallet, took off his jacket, and tie then walked back to Aaron. "All right. I know when I'm beat, come on and feed me. But, this better be good."

Aaron was more amused than he would normally admit. But, being able to get out of the office with his partner was a rare opportunity he was going to take full advantage of.

"I know you'll like it. Come on."

"Gonna tell me where we're going?"

"Nope. It's a surprise."

Tony's smile got even bigger, and if Aaron were less of a professional, he would back Tony up into the proverbial broom closet and kiss the man stupid. But, he knew he would never do anything like that. He did have a reputation to uphold after all.

* * * * * 

The short drive to the small cafe was done in comfortable silence. Tony had laid his head back and closed his eyes. Aaron was glad to see that after just a few minutes, the darkness around Tony's eyes had lessened. Pulling into the cafe's parking lot, Tony jerked awake and looked around.

"Where are we?"

"Not far from the base. This place opened up a few months ago, and every so often the team comes here for sandwiches and coffee. They have some wonderful panini's, homemade chips, real Italian coffee, and pastries. Thought it was past time I brought you here."

Tony got out of the car after Aaron had and the two walked in. Moving to the counter, Aaron perused the menu for a few moments then decided on a chicken, fresh mozzarella, with pesto and spinach with a side of homemade potato chips. Tony looked like he was taking his time and chose a spicy Italian meat and mozzarella panini also with the chips. Before Aaron paid, Tony also ordered chocolate, roasted strawberries, and brie panini to share with Aaron. They both ordered coffees, took their number after Aaron paid then found a corner booth.

"This is nice, Aaron."

"I thought you'd like it. And, it's close enough to the base that maybe we can come out every so often. I've been told I don't get out enough."

Tony was about to answer when their coffees arrived. Aaron picked his up and took a sip, letting out a low moan at the delicious flavors that burst on his tongue. 

"This is excellent coffee." Tony closed his eyes and sipped at his latte. Aaron loved seeing the look on Tony's face and his shoulders relaxing after a few sips. It didn't hurt that the view was beautiful when he looked outside the window. "Thank you, Aaron. I didn't know I needed this. I think we both don't get out enough. Our bosses know us way too well."

"I am the boss."

"Oh, you think so?"

"I am Unit Chief."

"And I'm sure Rossi bosses you around." Tony's mouth turned up at the corner as Aaron narrowed his eyes at his lover.

"Maybe. Just a little."

"I'm sure more than just a little."

Aaron felt amusement at the thought that David Rossi did often boss him when it came to his personal life. He always made sure Aaron left at a decent hour, and Aaron could admit it that it was Rossi who suggested he get out of the office for a little while. 

"Yeah. But it's all well-intentioned."

"He cares about you. Doesn't want to see you making the mistakes he made."

"I don't want to make the same mistakes with you that I made with Haley. You're too important to me, Tony."

"And you're important to me, Aaron. As long as we talk to each other and make an effort to spend time together, I don't see how we could fail. I love you, and that isn't going to change."

Aaron smiled softly and took Tony's hand in his. They quietly talked until their food arrived, both of them eagerly tucked into their sandwiches. When they were done, Tony split the sweet grilled sandwich between them, and Aaron didn't even stop the moan of appreciation that slipped out.

"That sounds entirely too sexual, Aaron Hotchner."

"It's chocolate, strawberries, and sweet cheese. How could it be anything other than vaguely aphrodisiac." Aaron quirked up the side of his mouth as he took a bite, but drew it out in what he hoped was a sexy move. He saw Tony's eyes dilate as he sucked in a deep breath. 

"Dammit, how am I supposed to work with that image in my head, Hotchner." Tony mock glared as he attempted to get Aaron back by doing something similar. Now both men were breathless and flushed with arousal.

"I am so paying you back for that when we get home." Aaron took a sip of his iced coffee to try to cool himself down.

"And I look forward to every second." Tony slipped his foot out of his shoe and proceeded to tease his lover even more. Aaron knew the rest of the day he was going to be useless, but seeing Tony more relaxed was worth the self-torture he was going to endure until he got home later that night and could exact his very sexy revenge. Getting Tony out on a lunch date had been the best idea Rossi ever had, of course, Aaron would never admit it out loud.


End file.
